This invention relates to a digital data processing system using a Reed-Solomon code for error detection and correction.
Some digital data processing systems, such as digital data communication systems, pulse-code-modulation (PCM) recording and reproducing systems, and digital audio systems, handle digital signals in unit of an encoded block including a data portion and an added parity check portion. The parity check portion is added to detect and correct data errors. Reed-Solomon codes are widely used in such a block-encoding-type handling of digital signals. Digital data systems using Reed-Solomon codes tend to be complicated.